


Fallen Angels Still Can Fall In Love

by Alec15458



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom Jensen Ackles, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: JD Morgan has a daughter name Anchor Jayden Morgan she is 17 years old raise in the Dom/Sub LifeStyle. JD Owns the biggest Dom/Sub Club in Austin Texas. The Book is Way better then Summary.





	1. Anchor Jayden Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> (New Book and my First Book ever on here! I would Love your comments and feedback to know house great my book is or can be.)

(Story Takes Place in January of 2017)  
My name Anchor Jayden Morgan and I have Blonde/Purple hair with Bright Purple eyes. I am 17 years old My Birthday is October 31,2000 and I live in Texas,My Dad's Name Jeffery Dean Morgan. But At the Age of 10 my Mom passed away, so i was raised my dad which alot of people never understood his and my mom's lifestyle. My dad is a Dom and yes my mom was his Sub, How they met was at the club that my dad owns, Black Rose its the only D/S club in texas. Yes my dad is an actor you have seen him on supernatural,and Walking Dead along with other Movies, But No one knows about the club. Well Only two people that dad has worked with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki,being as they are in the D/S lifeStyles too and both are Doms. Jared has a Sub her name is Gen also they are married with three children 2 boys and 1 girl that they are raising like i was raised. At the Age of 16 I was working at the Club but mostly just a bartender because No One wanted to Be my Dom as I'm the Owners Daughter. But As My Birthday is coming up in a couple of months and I will be 18teen my dad wants me to have a Dom Before that so I can learn about being a good Sub for your Own Dom and not just a Sub that lives at home. My Story of finding a Dom To Love Me.


	2. Chapter 1

Anchor's POV

I hear my Alarm Going off which means I have to get up and ready. After my shower getting dressed in a black Lacy Bra and Panties Set then a Black Tanktop with Lacy on it and my Black Leather Pants with my Black High Heel Boots. I put Deodorant and Perfume on and did my hair curly with make-up Dark. I grabbed my Leather vest to put on when I Open the CLUB in an hour being as dad is in L.A for a week. I get my Messager bag and my clothes i can change in when i close the bar later. Most people think I'm still in School but I'm not being as i graduate in 10th grade. I grab a breakfast Bar then my Keys to my truck and left to the bar after i locked the house up. When I got to the Club the Other Bartender are there because it takes me an hour to get to downtown Austin from my house in a D/S Community that no one knows about only Jared and Jensen live in the Community too because they like to live the lifestyle all the time but Jensen Just got Divorced from his Sub Danneel being as she did cheat on him with Another Dom which that is against our LifeStyle. But as Jensen is now a single Father of 3,which Justice Jay is 4 years old and Her Brother and Sister Zepllein and Arrow are 1-1/2 years old. But Jensen is still living his lifeStyle just not with a sub. I get Out of my Truck after parking in the Lot under the club which I changed into the leather Vest after i let the bartanders in. I'm just cleaning down the bar and stocking up on everything from Beer and Whiskey to Water and Pop. I turn the Music on which Linkin Park Starts playing thought the speakers. ''Jayden Are the Doors open at 9am today since it Friday?'' Mist asks me as I see him Come Behind the Bar. ''Yes Dad said to Open from 9am-12:00am Tuesday to Thrusday and 9am-5am Friday to Sunday with monday's OFF.'' I say looking at him with a smile while I hear my phone go off to a texts from dad. ''Tell Mist to Pick up his phone! Also Babygirl I have a Dom coming tonight to Meet You. Love you Anchor.'' Jeffery says in the texts Message as I look at mist with a Look of Happiness but also sadness. ''Mist Pick up your phone JD is trying to get a hold of you Also when Did he Become your Dom?'' I say/asks looking at him with a Confushed Look. ''Okay. Jayden your not mad at me being as we are best friends.'' Mist says looking at me with a sadness in his eyes. '' NO! God no Mist, I'm Happy for you being as JD is Very Good Dom but have you ever been with A Dom that has children? Because its alot Different then a dom with No Children.'' I say as I get the keys to unlock the doors to open up. ''No Jay he is my First Dom but He told me everything I should Know and Act when your around if we are at home with you there.'' Mist says looking at me with a smile On his face and I haven't seen a smile like that since he Started Working here 3years ago. ''Great Now Lets Open So We can have Fun!'' I say with a smile as I open the Club with a smile and I pick up my Leather Cuff to put around my wrists with JD on them because till I get a texts from dad for the Dom is coming He has ownership over me as he is my father, I can see mist has his collar on with JD on a name plate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Welcome also you can comment anything for you to want in the book.

Anchor's POV

It's Going on 9:00pm and I'm in need of a break but tonight is Busy as Hell with New Dom's and Sub's. ''Do you Need a break Jayden I can Take Over?'' Mist asks with a smile on his face as he is getting more beer for a couple. '' I do need one but I can take off about 5mins before that Dom comes.'' I say getting a bottle of water for the Lonely Sub at the bar. ''Well Go Take off Now and Clean up alittle Because JD just told me to let you off Now so go.'' Mist says pushing me to the backroom. I get my water and smoke after I clean up smelling fresh and Clean, Dressed in a Pair of Black Leather Shorts with a Red Vest Over My Black lacy bra. I walk outside to Breath as I'm outside for 5mins breathing and I smoke 1 cig as I walk inside bumping into a guy which i say sorry and ran to the back room to put my stuff away as I got to the Bar I see Jared and Gen. ''Little Anchor How Are You?'' Jared asks Looking at me with a smile. '' I'm Fine Sir.'' I say with a smile on My face getting Gen a bottle of Water and Jared a beer. ''Good Girl. Did JD tell you the Dom is you are meeting tonight? He told me but I'm Not allowed to tell you.'' Jared says looking at me with a smile but before i could Speak Jensen Comes Up to the Bar. ''Well Little Anchor It's Nice to See You.'' Jensen says looking at me with a smirk on his face. ''What Can I Get You Jen.'' I say which Makes Him Mad but as of Now I can Careless being as Jensen and I have always Buttheads because he never liked the Way the my dad raised me to be A Sub but Also Made me In Charge Of the Club When He is Away. '' How About you and I go to the BackRoom to Talk Now.'' Jensen says pointing to the door for the back. ''Fine.'' I say as I walk back with Jensen following me. As I walked in and the door is close I feel Pain In my head which means Jensen has my hair and I get alittle Scared Because he is breathing on my neck and I can feel his Hard Cock against my back. ''Now How Do You Talk To A Dom?'' Jensen asks with a smirk on his lips but his eyes hold anger while he is holding on to my hair harder. ''Speak Only When Spoken to and Nicely to Show Respect Sir.'' I say Looking into His eyes threw the Mirror. ''Good Girl.'' Jensen says Still Looking at me with Lust in his eyes. Then it Clicked He is The Dom That Dad was telling me about! ''Your The Dom!'' I say Looking at him with Submission In my eyes and Body. ''Yes Good Girl Now Your Going to Do What I say.'' Jensen says Letting Go Of My Hair and rubbing my head softly where he pulled on it. ''Yes Sir.'' I say Looking down from were Jensen has been watching me in the mirror.  
It's going on 2am which i'm back behide the bar making drinks and having a bad feeling with Jensen watching me like really closely he even had Jared come check on me when the bar got busy and he couldn't get a hold of me. As it's 2am with tonight being the First Friday of the month which means that A Dom and Sub can come up on the stage for New Dom's & Sub's to see how it works, But All I Have To DO is Mostly Clean the back rooms when the nights over but we close the back rooms at 3am so they can be clean by 5am so i can go home and sleep. Which When They have the stage open we close the bar down so that all of us can take a break. I Walk into the back room for the workers about to shower go home and have Jared close tonight as Jared Loves me Like a little Sister and will close the bar when I'm feeling sick When my dad is out of town. ''Mist can you go get Jared For me I need to ask him to close tonight and whatever you do don't let jensen know please.'' I say as he walks out to get jared. As I'm getting my stuff ready which I see Jared come in with Gen and I smile, Jared makes hand moves to tell me that its ok to hug him. ''What's Wrong Anchor?'' Jared ask as i hug him tightly and I don't want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> (Peace,Love,Life)  
> Alec15458


End file.
